Reason to Celebrate (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: With Thanksgiving coming up fast it's time to make some plans.


_Mari & Amanda-you guys are the absolute best! Thank you for EVERYTHING!_

 _REAL Worlders-you guys are awesome. Thanks for all the support and encouragement._

* * *

 **Reason to Celebrate (1/1)**

"Aaron's parents want to have a big holiday dinner with as much extended family as possible. The only way that works with everybody's schedule is if we do it the week after Thanksgiving," Mary explained to Catherine via Skype. "So, we thought maybe we'd come to Hawaii for the whole week if that fits with everyone's schedule. It's been a while so a couple of extra days to catch up would be great. Aaron will still have to do a little work, but he can handle his meetings online."

Joan's smiling face darted into the picture. "We're having TWO Thanksgivings!" she squealed.

Catherine grinned. "You are? How exciting!" She clapped and Joan mirrored her actions before running off again.

"She's a bit wired." Mary chuckled. "We just got the material to make her costume for her Thanksgiving program at school and she's eager to get started."

"I'll bet." Catherine glanced at the baby monitor as she heard Angie begin to stir. "Looks like someone is just about ready to get up from her nap." She smiled. "Steve had to go take care of a few things at HPD, but he promised to take her swimming as soon as he gets back."

"Is Cousin Angie up yet?" Joan yelled from the dining room where she was carefully laying out the various bits of cotton and felt to be used in the making of her turkey costume.

"Not yet," Mary told her. "We'll call later in the weekend so you can talk to her."

"Ok," came the disappointed reply.

"I'll let you go and get my adorable niece ready for her swim while I get started on this costume," Mary said. "Give everyone a kiss for me and tell them I can't wait to see them. Joan's program is next Friday so we figured we'd fly in Saturday morning. I just emailed you the flight information."

"Sounds good." Catherine smiled broadly. "We're so excited to see you."

"Be prepared to see Joan's Halloween princess costume. She wants to bring it with us." Mary smiled softly as she heard Joan in the next room naming all the felt colors. "I think Elizabeth is planning to set up a little mini salon and give her the full princess treatment again - hair and all."

Catherine chuckled. "Wouldn't surprise me a bit. She's living for the day Angie agrees to leave bows or ribbons in her hair."

"She's still not down with the super girly stuff?" Mary asked.

"What can I say?" Catherine smiled broadly. "The girl loves her cammo. And if my shoes and Steve's are both sitting inside the door, she goes for Steve's every time."

Mary snorted. "My brother must love that."

"Speaking of," Catherine looked at her phone as it buzzed with an incoming text. "He's on his way. He'll be home in about 20 minutes."

"You better go get Angie ready then," Mary said. "We'll talk later in the weekend. I need to go make some turkey feathers."

"Send us some pictures, please." Catherine replied. "We can't wait to see you all."

They wrapped up their call and Catherine placed her tablet on the side table and headed upstairs to get Angie ready for a swim.

* * *

"Look who I found," Steve said as he followed Elizabeth into the kitchen where Angie was sitting in her high chair snacking on a banana. He leaned down to kiss her then gave Catherine a peck on the cheek.

"Dada bah eeee!" Angie banged on the tray in front of her. "Ama!"

"Mom, I didn't know you were coming over this afternoon."

"I won't stay for long." Elizabeth kissed Angie and ran her hand over her granddaughter's baby fine hair. "I just thought maybe we could firm up some plans for Thanksgiving. I figured the more things we can get prepared ahead of time, the better."

"I just talked to Mary." Catherine placed two more pieces of banana on the tray of Angie's high chair along with a handful of Cheerios. "They're flying in on Saturday and staying the whole week."

"Ca-mee!" Angie called before pushing a few Cheerios into the floor.

"Go ahead, pretty girl," Catherine smiled at the hopeful looking dog.

"I told her they're welcome to stay at the condo but they don't need to feel obligated," Elizabeth said. "If they'd prefer to stay here this time they won't hurt our feelings. She said they'd probably end up going back and forth. Apparently, Joan has plans for a girls only sleepover with Angie."

"Girls only, huh?" Steve asked. "I guess I'll be using one of your guest rooms that night."

"You're always welcome," Elizabeth beamed.

"That's exactly the way it should be though, isn't it?" Catherine asked.

Steve feigned confusion. "Me sleeping in your parents' guest room?"

"No." She elbowed him softly. "You know what I mean. Everybody feeling welcome everywhere. Moving back and forth between houses. I love that."

"Me too," Steve and Elizabeth agreed.

"Did Mary show you the picture of the turkey costume she's making for Joan," Elizabeth asked. "It's adorable. Joseph and I were talking last night, and we were thinking maybe we'd fly in and see the program."

"Oh, Joan would LOVE that!" Catherine replied.

"Grandma Ang is going on an overnight trip with her senior group to the big island, so she can't go. But we thought maybe we could leave Friday morning and come back Saturday."

"That sounds great." Catherine's voice held a tinge of disappointment. "I wish we could go. I'd love to see Joan's debut as a turkey."

Steve bent over and pretended to nibble on the smushed piece of banana his daughter was offering in an outstretched hand. "Let's do it then."

"Really?" Catherine's face brightened.

"Sure. Why not?" Steve said. "I'll arrange for Danny, Chin and Kono to cover anything that comes up. Can you get off work?"

"The House and Senate are both on vacation so I should be able to take the day," Catherine said excitedly. "Let me grab my tablet and we can check out some flights. Maybe we can all get seats together."

As Catherine ducked into the living room Steve noticed a strange look on Elizabeth's face. Before he could ask her what was wrong Catherine was back and already had the airline website open. "We'll have to take an early flight Friday to make it in time, but it looks like that won't be a problem. Then maybe we can fly back with Aaron, Mary and Joan. I have their flight info."

"I'm … um … we … um … Friday early sounds good but as far as Saturday goes, I'm not sure. I need to check on a few things before we book a return flight."

"What kind of things?" Catherine asked distractedly as she continued to search flights. When Elizabeth failed to answer Catherine looked up. "Mom? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," Elizabeth said. "I just need to check with someone before I book our return flight."

Steve and Catherine shared a look while Elizabeth busied herself dampening a cloth to wipe Angie's hands and face.

"Who do you need to talk to?" Steve asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "If I tell you I won't be able to make fun of your father and Steve anymore for not being able to keep a secret."

"You'll have to find a way to live with that," Catherine chuckled. "Who do you need to talk to before you can book your flight?"

"Promise me you'll act surprised when they tell you," Elizabeth begged.

"We promise," Steve and Catherine said in unison.

"I have to wait until I hear from Nonna. She's flying in to spend the holidays and I told Danny we'd meet her in LA and fly the rest of the way with her."

"Nonna's coming!" Catherine squealed excitedly. "That's great news."

Steve beamed. "I can't believe Danny managed to keep this a secret?"

"Dan-no!" Angie parroted.

"Oh, sweetheart, just wait until you meet Nonna in person," Catherine said to her daughter. "She is gonna love you."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
